publicsafetywikiaorg-20200215-history
HAZMAT Class 1 Explosives
Explosives are any substance or article, including a device, which is designed to function by explosion or which, by chemical reaction within itself is able to function in a similar manner even if not designed to function by explosion (unless the article is otherwise classed under a provision of 49CFR). Divisions *'Division 1.1 Explosives': Division 1.1 consists of explosives that have a mass explosion hazard. A mass explosion is one which affects almost the entire load instantaneously. (* Add compatibility group B, C, D, E, F, G, J, L) *'Division 1.2 Explosives': Division 1.2 consists of explosives that have a projection hazard but not a mass explosion hazard. (* Add compatibility group C, D, E, F, G, H, J, K, L) *'Division 1.3 Explosives': Division 1.3 consists of explosives that have a fire hazard and either a minor blast hazard or a minor projection hazard or, both but not a mass explosion hazard. (* Add compatibility group F, G, H, J, K, L) *'Division 1.4 Explosives': Division 1.4 consists of explosives that present a minor explosion hazard. The explosive effects are largely confined to the package and no projection of fragments of appreciable size or range is to be expected. An external fire must not cause virtually instantaneous explosion of almost the entire contents of the package. (* Add compatibility group C, D, E, F, G, S) *'Division 1.5 Blasting Agents': Blasting agents consist of very insensitive explosives. This division comprises substances which have a mass explosion hazard but are so insensitive that there is very little probability of initiation or of transition from burning to detonation under normal conditions of transport. *'Division 1.6 Explosives': Division 1.6 consists of extremely insensitive articles which do not have a mass explosive hazard. This division comprises articles which contain only extremely insensitive detonating substances and which demonstrate a negligible probability of accidental initiation or propagation. Placards Compatibility Groups *'A': Primary explosive substance (1.1A, 1.2A) *'B': Article containing a primary explosive substance and not containing two or more effective protective features. Some articles, such as detonators for blasting, detonator assemblies for blasting and primers, cap-type, are included, even though they contain primary explosives (1.1B, 1.2B, 1.4B) *'C': Propellant explosive substance or other deflagrating explosive substance or article containing such explosive substance (1.1C, 1.2C, 1.3C, 1.4C) *'D': Secondary detonating explosive substance or black powder or article containing a secondary detonating explosive substance, in each case without means of initiation and without a propelling charge, or article containing a primary explosive substance and containing two or more effective protective features. (1.1D, 1.2D, 1.4D, 1.5D) *'E': Article containing a secondary detonating explosive substance without means of initiation, with a propelling charge (other than one containing flammable liquid, gel or hypergolic liquid) (1.1E, 1.2E, 1.4E) *'F': Article containing a secondary detonating explosive substance with its means of initiation, with a propelling charge (other than one containing flammable liquid, gel or hypergolic liquid) or without a propelling charge (1.1F, 1.2F, 1.3F, 1.4F) *'G': Pyrotechnic substance or article containing a pyrotechnic substance, or article containing both an explosive substance and an illuminating, incendiary, tear-producing or smoke-producing substance (other than a water-activated article or one containing white phosphorus, phosphide or flammable liquid or gel or hypergolic liquid) (1.1G, 1.2G, 1.3G, 1.4G) *'H': Article containing both an explosive substance and white phosphorus (1.2H, 1.3H) *'J': Article containing both an explosive substance and flammable liquid or gel (1.1J, 1.2J, 1.3J) *'K': Article containing both an explosive substance and a toxic chemical agent (1.2K, 1.3K) *'L': Explosive substance or article containing an explosive substance and presenting a special risk (e.g., due to water-activation or presence of hypergolic liquids, phosphides or pyrophoric substances) needing isolation of each type (1.1L, 1.2L, 1.3L) *'N': Articles containing only extremely insensitive detonating substances (1.6N) *'S': Substance or article so packed or designed that any hazardous effects arising from accidental functioning are limited to the extent that they do not significantly hinder or prohibit fire fighting or other emergency response efforts in the immediate vicinity of the package (1.4S) Compatibility Table 49 CFR 172-101 lists substances by class and group in its HAZMAT Table. References This page is a summary of the HAZMAT Class 1 page at Environmental Chemistry. *49 CFR 173.50 (U.S. Code) *49 CFR 173.52 (U.S. Code) *49 CFR 177.848 (g) (U.S. Code) *49 CFR 172-101 (U.S. Code) Explosives